orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Costantino
Tom Costantino is an American editor and associate producer on ''The Orville''. He is known in The Orville fan communities for his extensive fan outreach and interaction, and earned a reputation as the most approachable member of the production staff. Costantino has edited a handful of episodes throughout the first season, including Old Wounds, If the Stars Should Appear, Pria, Into the Fold, New Dimensions, and Mad Idolatry. He was promoted to the role of associate producer for Season 2 though continues to hold the title of editor as well. Background Costantino attended Ithaca College and graduated in 1993.u/editboy1000. Comment on Reddit. Aug. 20, 2018. He worked in television and film editing for over twenty years prior to joining The Orville, starting with The Trial of O.J. Simpson around 1995. He later worked on other high-end projects such as CSI: Miami, American Ninja Warrior, and Heroes: Reborn, in addition to episodes in multiple seasons of the reality game show Survivor. The Orville Costantino was hired as an editor for Season 1 after interviewing with creator Seth MacFarlane and director Jon Favreau. Costantino credits the successful interview to discussing the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Chain of Command: Part II.""#707 (Tom Costantino ACE of "The Orville")". Going POSTal. May 13, 2019. As Editor His routine starts with working on dailies each morning then planning meetings with MacFarlane and, starting with Season 2, director Jon Cassar as well."Tom Costantino Interview". 151 The Show. Jan. 20, 2019. He handles Seth MacFarlane's cuts, usually visiting him twice a day for consultation. He serves as a editing reference for the production crew while filming. He has commented on his work on The Orville: As an editor, I'm not in the director's guild, but I'm the guy who has to deal with the second unit. The hard part is telling a cohesive narrative in 43 minutes. I think it's one of those things where the better you do the job, the more people don't realize what the job is.''Sedmak, Ryan. "What it's like to be an editor on a hit sci-fi TV show". ''Mashable. June 28, 2018. As Associate Producer In Season 2, he was promoted to associate producer in addition to his role as editor, which he later said entails handling some promotional materials and supervising shooting alongside the second unit director. "Basically is a catch-all for all the things the other producers can't or won't do.""#707 (Tom Costantino ACE of "The Orville")". Going POSTal. May 13, 2019. Trivia * His favorite episodes are Into the Fold, because it "was a labor of love,"u/editboy1000. Comment on Reddit. Aug. 20, 2018. and ''A Happy Refrain''.@TomCostantino. "My favorite episode. Also written and directed to perfection by my favorite multihyphenate @SethMacFarlane @TheOrville #TheOrville @planetary_union". Twitter. Jan. 30, 2019. * His favorite character is Bortus.u/editboy1000. Comment on Reddit. Aug. 20, 2018. * Since Season 2, he works alongside his assistant editor Hillary Wills. * Tom was instrumental in creating The Orville Experience, a museum exhibition of the show that ran during the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con. Interviews * Interview with the Planetary Union Network * Interview with Mashable * "Space Farce:" Group interview with CineMontage * Reddit AMA interview * Matt Feury interviews Costantino and Wills * Interview with 151 The Show * Interview with Going POSTal * Interview with Quantum Drive * Interview with Trekzone * Interview with Multiverse Tonight See also * ''The World of the Orville, ''page 15 References Category:Producers Category:Editors